1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seal for containers, in particular, for refrigerated containers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A sealing means of the type which constitutes part of the background prior to the present invention is known from DE-O-19 22 789 and DE-A-38 08 520. With such a type of sealing means, it has been anchored heretofore on the face side of the door wing by means of a mechanical fastening system in the form of additional strips with screws, pop rivets or the like. However, such fastening elements lead not infrequently to wear of the elastomer profile particularly due to the interaction of different materials with different properties (e.g. hardness, coefficient of expansion, corrosion). Futhermore, the replacement (renewal, refitting) of the seals when needed, is based upon extensive and costly additional work. Moreover, the sealing systems of the type used in the prior art before now do not satisfy the highest requirements with respect to their sealing capacity. This is especially when a high temperature gradient exists between the interior of the container and the ambient exterior environment, which is normally the case with refrigerated containers (e.g. inside temperature equals -20.degree. C., and the outside temperature equals +30.degree. C.).